Want to Feel Loved
by coldreams27
Summary: (discontinued) Chanyeol mainkan garis-garis indah di lengannya—luka goresan silet yang pernah Kris lukiskan untuknya beberapa hari yang lalu. [exo: mpreg, krisyeol, krisbaek]
1. Chapter 1

**Want to Feel Loved**

**1.**

Ada satu hal yang paling tak disukai Kris mengenai kekasihnya, yaitu sifat sang kekasih yang kekanak-kanakan. Namanya lengkap kekasih Kris adalah Park Chanyeol, orang-orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Chanyeol' atau juga 'Si Manis' karena memang sikap dan perilaku Chanyeol yang begitu manis pada semua orang.

Tapi Kris sama sekali tidak berpikiran begitu. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang manis ataupun sesuai dengan tipenya. Lagipula Kris sesungguhnya sangat membenci Chanyeol, Kris benar-benar tidak menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sang kekasih.

Park Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang dikenalkan oleh orang tua Kris untuk diikatkan tali pernikahan dengan putra mereka. Meski memang perjodohan mereka itu terdengar terlalu seperti tipikal fiksi murahan dan sejenisnya, tapi percayalah bahwa ini semua benar-benar terjadi pada kehidupan Kris dan Chanyeol. Apalagi Kris, ialah yang paling menentang perjodohannya, dengan alasan bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih untuk dipinang. Sayangnya penolakan Kris tersebut tak diambil pusing oleh kedua orang tuanya, mereka tetap bersikukuh untuk memasangkan Kris dengan Chanyeol—putra dari kerabat orang tua Kris yang pernah menyelamatkan mereka dari sebuah kecelakaan maut beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sungguh alasan yang bodoh memang. Hanya karena orang tua Chanyeol menyelamatkan nyawa orang tua Kris di sebuah kecelakaan, Kris yang harus membalaskan budi orang tuanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, orang tuanya memaksa Kris untuk mempersunting Chanyeol dengan imbalan yang menggiurkan; separuh harta kekayaan kedua orang tuanya yang hampir tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Memangnya hidupmu semenyedihkan itu sampai harus dipasangkan denganku?" tanya Kris geram pada Chanyeol, ia mencengkram keras lengan sang kekasih—menancapkan kuku tajamnya pada kulit halus itu.

"M-maafkan—" Chanyeol mendesis saat Kris mengeratkan cengkramannya, "maaf, maafkan aku."

Kris kemudian menggiring paksa Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia menutup pintu mobil tersebut dengan sebuah bantingan keras yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak. Chanyeol tanpa sadar telah membanjiri kedua pipinya dengan air mata, tubuhnya juga bergetar ketakutan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena tidak ingin menatap Kris yang sedang marah padanya.

Terdengar sebuah bantingan pintu mobil yang tak kalah keras dari sebelumnya. Kris kini telah duduk di samping Chanyeol, tepatnya di kursi kemudi. Ia memukul roda kemudi di hadapannya penuh emosi, lalu berseru, "Kau bisa tidak membuat ulah sehari saja?! aku sudah muak harus mengurusimu!"

Chanyeol memilih tak merespon ucapan tajam Kris karena isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara. Sambil menghindari tatapan Kris dengan menundukkan kepala, Chanyeol mainkan garis-garis di lengannya—luka goresan silet yang pernah Kris lukiskan untuknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau hanya bisa menangis?" Kris masih menggunakan nada bicara yang sama, ia terdengar begitu kesal. "Apa kau harus membeli es krim selarut ini?! masih ada esok hari, kau memang sebodoh ini atau apa?"

"Maaf, Kris."

Kris menghela napasnya berat, ia bersandar pada kursi yang didudukinya lalu melirik Chanyeol sekilas. "Kautahu besok hari apa?"

Chanyeol perlahan mengangkat wajahnya untuk dihadapkan pada Kris, ia ragu-ragu menatap sang kekasih, dan dengan perasaan takut ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajah Chanyeol yang bersimbah air mata itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan, tapi tak sedikit pun Kris terlihat iba melihatnya. Kris malah berdecak kesal, ia lalu menyalakan mesin kendaraannya dan mulai mengemudi.

Selama perjalanan itu, tidak di antara mereka yang mengatakan satu patah kata pun. Mereka berdua bungkam, tak ada suara lagu dari radio di dalam mobil yang menemani keheningan di sana. Suasana ini membuat Chanyeol pun diam—sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia pandangi gedung-gedung pencakar langit di jalan raya yang menghalangi pemandangan indahnya bintang-bintang. Meski saat ini Chanyeol begitu merasa tidak nyaman oleh intimidasi yang diberikan Kris, namun ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan tidak mengeluh akan hal tersebut. Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Kris semakin gusar karena dirinya.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, sudah sepuluh menit mereka tidak saling berinteraksi, tetapi kemudian keheningan itu pun akhirnya terpecahkan oleh Kris yang berkata, "Besok, hari jadiku dengan Baekhyun." Ucapannya terdengar cukup santai, emosinya yang sempat berapi-api hilang sekejap. Ini merupakan salah satu faktor mengapa Chanyeol merasa iri pada Baekhyun—kekasih Kris yang sesungguhnya. Karena ketika namanya disebut oleh Kris, nada bicara Kris akan terdengar sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Padahal Chanyeol juga ingin diperlakukan sama, ingin diajak bicara menggunakan nada yang sama; lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seperti pada percakapan mesra yang selalu Kris lakukan tiap harinya dengan Junmyeo nmelalui telepon genggam.

"Aku tidak akan ada selama satu hari penuh, dan aku tidak ingin kau mengacau dengan pergi keluar rumah, atau melakukan apa pun yang memancing perhatian orang tuaku dan orang tuamu." Tutur Kris tegas, ia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang masih deras mengalir ke pipinya. Isak tangis Chanyeol terdengar begitu pedih, namun Kris tidak ingin menghiraukannya. "Kau lebih baik tidak mengacau atau aku akan melakukan yang terburuk dari biasanya."

_Jangan pergi, Kris. Kumohon._ Inginnya Chanyeol menyuarakan kalimat tersebut, sayangnya ia tidak memiliki keberanian yang besar untuk bahkan mengeluhkan kepedihan yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini.

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung jaket Rilakkuma yang sedang dikenakannya saat Kris dengan sengaja menyalakan pendingin di dalam mobil, padahal suhu udara di luar sudah sangat dingin tak tertahankan. Kris hanya menyeringai melihat Chanyeol yang mulai menggigil sambil menggaruk-garuk lengannya. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol alergi pada suhu udara yang dingin. "Ini hukuman untukmu karena kau membuatku selalu kesulitan."

Chanyeol hendak mematikan _air conditioner_ di sana namun tangannya segera dicekal oleh Kris. Kendaraan pun berhenti mendadak di tengah jalan yang lengang itu.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin sakit, Kris." Bisik Chanyeol begitu pelan hampir tak terdengar. Ia membiarkan tangannya tetap digenggam oleh Kris karena tak ingin melawan.

"Oh, kalau kau sakit, lalu apa peduliku?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya sebentar, hendak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut namun niatnya segera ia urungkan. Jawaban panjang yang sempat akan diberikan, Chanyeol ganti dengan sebuah, "Maaf."

"Terserah." Kris melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dengan mengayunnya keras sehingga menghantam _dashboard _mobil. Kris kemudian mulai kembali menjalankan kendaraannya untuk dikemudikan menuju rumah mereka tanpa memedulikan seru kecil kesakitan Chanyeol.

Sambil mengusap bagian jarinya yang terasa sakit, Chanyeol merenung dengan wajah yang dipalingkan dari Kris. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada luka-luka sayatan di lengannya sembari memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahu Kris bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang mengandung buah hati mereka yang pertama.

.

.

.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Want to Feel Loved **

**2.**

Sebuah sofa besar di ruang televisi terpencil di sudut rumah ini merupakan tempat satu-satunya di mana Chanyeol diizinkan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah sekali pun merasakan rasanya terlelap di samping Kris, ia tidak pernah melihat wajah tenang Kris ketika tertidur, ia juga tidak pernah terbangun di pagi hari dan disambut oleh pemandangan sang kekasih yang terbaring di sampingnya. Meski Chanyeol kini resmi telah dipinang oleh Kris, namun ia tetap merasa sendiri.

Sudah cukup sering Chanyeol dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun. Entah itu ketika Baekhyun sedang dirangkul mesra oleh Kris, atau tertidur di sofa bersama Kris, atau bahkan sedang melakukan sesuatu yang cukup intim. Namun tak sekali pun Chanyeol mencoba mengajak Baekhyun berbicara atau sebaliknya. Bila Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah untuk menemui Kris, ia akan menganggap Chanyeol seolah tak ada.

Seringkali saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpapasan di dalam rumah, dengan sengaja Baekhyun akan membenturkan bahunya keras ketika ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Meski secara fisik Baekhyun terlihat begitu mungil dan lemah, tetapi perilakunya tidak sama sekali seperti itu. Baekhyun sering mengatai Chanyeol, memakinya, dan apa pun itu yang dapat menyakiti Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya menurut Chanyeol, bila ia diberikan pertanyaan mengenai siapa yang lebih kejam di antara Kris dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mungkin akan menjawab keduanya karena memang mereka berdua sama saja; akan merasa senang melihat Chanyeol menderita. Dan alasan mengapa Chanyeol tidak melawan sama sekali perbuatan buruk mereka karena ia berpikir bahwa ia memang pantas dibenci. Chanyeol memiliki pikiran seperti itu sebab ia menganggap kalau dirinya merupakan perusak hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sesungguhnya tidak pernah meminta dipasangkan dengan Kris. Lagipula Chanyeol itu orang yang terlalu polos untuk bahkan memikirkan seorang pasangan hidup. Ia tidak pernah menempatkan asmara dalam hidupnya sebagai sebuah prioritas. Pribadi dan seleranya yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan membuatnya sering dipandang naif. Meski begitu, Chanyeol tetap disukai banyak orang karena sikap manisnya, keramahannya, serta kebaikan hatinya.

Sebagai contohnya ia hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya ketika ia diberitahukan akan dipasangkan dengan seseorang dari keluarga teman orang tuanya yang kaya raya. Walau Chanyeol bukan berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, tetapi ia tidak gila akan harta. Chanyeol menerima perjodohan tersebut karena selain dirinya yang tidak ingin melawan kedua orang tuanya, ia juga terbujuk oleh orang tua Kris yang berkata bahwa mereka ingin putra mereka—Kris dipasangkan dengan seseorang yang dapat membawa Kris ke dalam pergaulan yang baik, bukan dengan seseorang seperti Baekhyun.

"Kalau kubilang bangun kau harus langsung bangun!" sebuah seruan membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidur singkatnya, ia menerima sebuah tamparan di pipi. Kris tidak pernah membangunkan Chanyeol di pagi hari atau sedini ini. Jadi Chanyeol asumsikan bahwa orang yang baru saja membangunkannya itu adalah Baekhyun. Karena hanya Kris dan Baekhyun-lah yang akan memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan buruk seperti ini.

"_Gosh_, kau ini benar-benar tidak berguna seperti apa yang Kris katakan."

Chanyeol perlahan bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk—agak sedikit sulit karena ia merasa masih begitu lelah setelah kemarin malam menangis terlalu lama dan ia tidur hanya sebentar. Dan benar, ia pun langsung dihadapkan pada Baekhyun yang kini sedang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di samping sofa. Baekhyun terlihat begitu mengintimidasi.

Pada dasarnya Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang menggemaskan, ia juga terlihat lucu dan murah senyum. Namun itu semua tidak ditunjukkan di hadapan Chanyeol. Imejnya akan berubah seketika menjadi seseorang yang tidak sama sekali ramah, berperilaku kasar—bahkan lebih kasar dari Kris, dan memiliki tempramen yang buruk.

"Apa kau yang membuatkan Kris makan malam?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, ia kemudian menampar pipi Chanyeol keras untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika yang ditanyai tidak lekas menjawab. Chanyeol mengeluarkan rengekan kecil karena merasa terkejut dan takut telah diberikan sebuah perlakuan yang tidak baik di pagi hari oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak berani menatap Baekhyun, jadi ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku …, aku yang membuatnya …"

"Oh, kau yang membuatnya?" Baekhyun kemudian mendengus kesal, ia diam sesaat untuk meredam amarahnya. Namun apa daya, karena sudah terlanjur membenci Chanyeol dari awal, Baekhyun pada akhirnya tetap meluapkan amarahnya dengan menarik helaian rambut Chanyeol sangat keras dan menyeretnya agar terjatuh dari sofa. Baekhyun tahan tubuh Chanyeol agar terus terbaring di lantai dengan menginjakkan kakinya pada tubuh Chanyeol, tepat di tulang rusuk. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan berlagak manis di hadapannya!"

Chanyeol tidak dapat memberi respon karena sulit untuk berbicara pada saat yang sama di mana harus menahan rasa sakit. Jadi ia pun hanya merintih pelan ketika Baekhyun menginjak tubuhnya lebih keras. Tetapi untungnya tak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghentikan perlakuannya tersebut saat terdengar Kris memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun, kau di situ?" suara Kris terdengar semakin mendekat. Baekhyun pun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya memberikan tatapan mengancam pada Chanyeol.

"_Yeah_, aku di sini!" Baekhyun menyahut panggilan sang kekasih, ia lalu berjalan ke arah sumber suara Kris sambil merapikan kain pakaiannya yang agak kusut. Baekhyun abaikan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di lantai dan meringis kesakitan, ia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Baekhyun tahu betul bagaimana cara memberikan siksaan fisik untuk Chanyeol. Ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya pada tubuh Chanyeol tepat di mana terdapat sebuah luka yang pernah diberikannya beberapa hari lalu saat ia dengan sengaja mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk dibenturkan pada sudut meja.

Baekhyun selalu menyakiti tubuh Chanyeol pada bagian tubuh yang sama untuk waktu yang lama, berbeda dengan Kris yang akan menyakiti Chanyeol di bagian tubuh mana saja—asalkan dapat melampiaskan amarahnya.

Seperti halnya Baekhyun yang selalu menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol untuk hal yang sama. Baekhyun senang membuat Chanyeol iri akan hubungan mesra dirinya dengan Kris. Ia sering secara sengaja mengecup mesra bibir Kris, memeluk tubuh Kris erat, atau hal intim lainnya ketika mendapati Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

Semua itu Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah demi membuat Chanyeol menyerah pada pernikahannya dengan Kris. Namun tampaknya, hari demi hari Chanyeol tidak terlihat merasa akan menyerah meski memang ketakutan yang dipancarkan dari sorot matanya tidak pernah memudar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di ruangan ini?" tangan Kris secara otomatis merangkul tubuh Baekhyun dekat, mereka kemudian pergi menjauh dari ruang televisi terpencil itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bosan." Alasan bodoh memang. Namun Kris tetap mempercayainya dan tak mempertanyakan hal lainnya.

Setelah beberapat saat, Chanyeol dapat mendengar Baekhyun tertawa geli dari kejauhan seolah Baekhyun melupakan apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar dapat menjaga imejnya sebagai pribadi yang manis di hadapan orang lain dengan sandiwara yang sempurna. Ia mempermainkan peran baik dan buruknya dengan baik dan seimbang.

Tiba-tiba saja gaduh obrolan di antara Kris dan Baekhyun berhenti begitu saja, kemudian terdengar sebuah gema yang memekakan telinga, seperti sesuatu yang jatuh lalu pecah ke lantai.

"Chanyeol!" Kris memanggilnya tiba-tiba, ia terdengar gusar.

Chanyeol ingin menghampiri Kris, namun butuh waktu yang lama untuk hanya dirinya berdiri. Dengan bertumpu pada sebuah meja, akhirnya Chanyeol perlahan bangkit untuk berdiri sembari menggigit bibirnya keras-keras untuk meredam sebuah rintih kesakitan. Rasa sakit memar di tubuhnya semakin memburuk akibat apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan padanya.

Belum sempat ia berdiri tegak sepenuhnya, Kris menarik lengannya paksa untuk diseret ke ruang makan—membuat kepala Chanyeol merasa sedikit sakit karena akhir-akhir ini ia tidak dapat melakukan sebuah aktivitas yang terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba.

Di sana. Terlihat bagaimana makan malam yang kini sudah menjadi basi itu kini terlihat tak keruan. Makanan beserta piring-piringnya berserakan di mana-mana. Chanyeol melirik ke pemandangan sebuah gelas beling yang Kris baru saja pecahkan. Ruang makan tersebut benar-benar terlihat kacau.

"Jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku tidak memakan makan malamnya?" tanya Kris menekan, ia memerangkap tubuh Chanyeol ke dinding di balik punggungnya. Mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Begitu dekat. Hingga Chanyeol dapat merasakan deru napas Kris ke wajahnya. Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya ketakutan sebelum menjawab dengan nada bergetar, "I-itu bukan aku yang melakukannya."

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Tidak mungkin Baekhyun yang melakukannya, dia bukan pengacau seperti kau!"

"Bukan aku yang—"

"Bersihkan ini semua. Ketika aku kembali, semuanya harus kembali seperti semula."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tak berani mengucap sepatah kata pun untuk merespon. Ia tak sadar bahwa ternyata ia sedang menangis ketika Kris berkata padanya,"Dan aku benci melihatmu menangis terus, aku muak melihatnya. Selain menyusahkan hidup orang, kau juga ternyata lemah."

Chanyeol beruntung, kali ini Kris tidak memberikannya kekerasan fisik yang berlebihan. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena hari ini Kris dan Baekhyun akan pergi keluar, setidaknya Baekhyun hari ini tidak akan ada untuk menyakitinya.

Omong-omong soal Baekhyun, di mana dia?

Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, Kris meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang ternyata lagi-lagi didapati sedang berdiam diri di ruangan Chanyeol. Inilah salah satu yang Kris benci ketika ia mengundang Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Kehadiran Chanyeol akan selalu menyita perhatian Kris lebih sehingga membuatnya mengabaikan Baekhyun.

"Hey, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? sudah kubilang ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk …" Kris menggantung ucapannya ketika terlihat Baekhyun seperti tak mendengar Kris berbicara dan sedang sibuk dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sayangnya Kris tidak dapat melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan karena sang kekasih duduk memunggunginya. Terlihat tangan Baekhyun tak mau diam, jadi karena merasa penasaran, Kris pun menghampiri Baekhyun lebih dekat lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada Kris dan melenguh terkejut. "_Oh God!_ kau mengejutkanku, Kris."

Kris tersenyum, senang melihat wajah terkejut yang Baekhyun menggemaskan. Namun senyum itu perlahan hilang dari wajahnya ketika ia melihat sesuatu dalam genggaman tangan Baekhyun yang tampak aneh. "Apa yang ada di tanganmu?"

"Uh? Oh," Baekhyun terlihat gugup, namun ia sembunyikan kegugupannya itu dengan tertawa renyah dan berkata, "bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya meminta kertas, boleh? aku sedang berencana membuat sebuah kejutan untukmu."

"Kejutan yang diberitahukan bukan sebuah kejutan lagi, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum berseri menanggapinya, untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, ia kemudian berucap, "_Well_, apa yang kautunggu? Kita tidak ingin tertinggal pesawat, 'kan?"

"Kau benar." Kris berdecak kesal, ia melirik sekilas pada sofa di sampingnya—sebuah tempat untuk Chanyeol tidur. "Maaf, si tolol itu jadi selalu mengganggu waktu bersama kita."

"Oh, sudahlah, Kris." Katanya lembut. Nada bicara palsu favorit semua orang. "Lagipula kau jangan begitu keras padanya, kautahu itu bukan perbuatan yang baik."

"Baekhyun, aku tidak suka kalau kau membelanya." Ucap Kris seolah ia marah. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling berpandangan, lalu Kris menghela napas panjang dan membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Ia kemudian merangkul Baekhyun erat. "_So, who's ready for the honeymoon?_"

"_Me_!" seru Baekhyun antusias, ia kemudian terkikik geli saat Kris mencubit pipinya pelan.

"_God_, aku tidak sabar untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, ia melekatkan tubuhnya pada Kris dengam memeluknya erat.

"Nanti, kalau kita sudah bersama, berapa banyak anak yang kauinginkan?" tanya Kris santai.

Senyum Baekhyun lenyap seketika, wajahnya terlihat muram. Namun Kris tidak memperhatikan suasana hati Baekhyun yang kini berubah drastis. Lagipula Baekhyun dengan mudahnya menyembunyikan kemuramannya tersebut dengan tersenyum lebih lebar dan berkata, "Entahlah, berapa pun—um, bisa kita pergi sekarang? Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini."

"_Okay_, _okay_. Kita pergi sekarang juga."

.

Yang membuat Baekhyun muram, yang membuat dirinya tiba-tiba merasa sedikit canggung di dekat Kris adalah karena ia baru saja mengetahui faktanya bahwa ternyata meski Kris terlihat begitu benci pada Chanyeol dengan memberikannya siksaan setiap hari, tetapi pada saat yang sama Kris memiliki nafsu tersendiri untuk dapat membuat Chanyeol mengandung keturunan mereka yang pertama. Entah apakah itu semua karena sebuah kebetulan yang dilakukan sekali saja, atau entah Kris ternyata memang memiliki ketertarikan pada Chanyeol.

Kemungkinan dan bayangan mengenai Kris yang ternyata melakukan hal yang begitu intim bersama Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal sendiri, cemburu, dan marah. Tetapi Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk bertingkah seolah ia tidak tahu apa-apa sebelum melakukan sebuah tindakan.

_Sepertinya Kris tidak tahu apa-apa_, pikir Baekhyun sambil mengepal kertas hasil medis dari sebuah rumah sakit yang menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol kini sedang mengandung tersebut dengan remasan yang erat.

_Bukankah lebih baik kalau segera dilenyapkan sebelum Kris tahu?_

_._

_._

_._

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Want to Feel Loved**

**3.**

Terdengar dentuman yang membuat gaduh di pintu utama. Dengan itu, Chanyeol pun segera membawa dirinya menuju sumber suara dengan langkah kaki yang agak memburu.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu ini Kris akan pulang pada tengah malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, tetapi Chanyeol tidak ingin mepertanyakannya langsung pada Kris. Takut bila ia bertanya, Kris malah akan memarahinya lalu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Dan anehnya, selama hampir tiga minggu ini juga Kris sudah tidak pernah lagi membuat kontak dengan Chanyeol dalam bentuk apa pun.

"Oh, Kris!" pekik Chanyeol panik saat melihat yang diserukan namanya itu sedang berlutut dengan tangan menopang pada dinding di sampingnya. Aroma alkohol dan asap rokok yang ada pada tubuh Kris begitu menyengat indera penciuman sehingga membuat kening Chanyeol mengernyit karena merasa mual dan tak tahan akan baunya.

Kris berusaha menepis tangan Chanyeol yang membantu tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak. Namun kepala yang terasa berat, serta tubuhnya yang mulai lemas tidak kuasa menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Maka karena pasrah, Kris pun membiarkan dirinya untuk dituntun Chanyeol menuju kamar tidurnya. Kris dapat merasakan sepatu yang dikenakannya terlepas dari kedua kaki. Sehelai handuk basah menyeka keringat yang terus mengalir ke tengkuk leher. Sebelum tinggal bersama Chanyeol, Kris tidak pernah dimanjakan seperti ini bila ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk tengah malam. Harus Kris akui bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol memberikan banyak pengaruh positif dalam hidupnya.

"Kau itu manis, Park Chanyeol." Gumam Kris tiba-tiba dengan suara yang parau dan mata terpejam setelah Chanyeol selesai menyeka keringat di tubuhnya. Kris kemudian mendesis saat ternyata berbicara saja membuat kepalanya sakit bukan kepalang. "Tapi aku membencimu."

Chanyeol tidak merespon pada ucapan Kris, ia tetap diam di tempat. Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang yang seharusnya menjadi tempat tidur mereka berdua itu, ia membiarkan jemari lentiknya dimainkan oleh Kris.

"Apa kau ingin aspirin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_No._"

Hanya di saat inilah Chanyeol dapat benar-benar berinteraksi dengan Kris tanpa merasa takut Kris akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Chanyeol dan Kris akan berbincang seolah tak pernah ada masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka. Chanyeol juga tak akan merasa takut untuk membuat kontak fisik dengan Kris bila Kris sedang mabuk berat dan tak memiliki daya seperti ini.

Dan di saat yang sama, Chanyeol tidak akan memanfaatkan keadaan yang ada. Ia tidak akan pergi, lalu mengadukan rumah tangganya yang tak berjalan baik pada kedua orang tuanya selagi Kris sedang lengah seperti ini. Chanyeol masih merasa malu untuk berbagi kisah menyedihkannya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"_Okay_, selamat malam, Kris." Bisik Chanyeol agak keras karena suaranya tersaingi oleh gemuruh air hujan yang lebat di luar. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk meninggalkan Kris.

"Chanyeol," Kris menarik jemari Chanyeol yang hendak terlepas dari tangannya, "Tinggal untuk semalam."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Kris. Semua yang Kris katakan di saat mabuk memang selalu membingungkan. Chanyeol melepaskan kaitan jari tangan Kris dari jari tangannya secara perlahan. "Akan kusiapkan aspirinnya besok."

"_No._" Tolaknya lagi, kali ini lebih tegas. "_Stay_."

"Uh? Apa maksud-"

"Di sini," secara malas Kris menepuk-nepuk sisi lain ranjangnya yang kosong, "kau harus ada di sini."

Tidak menjawab Kris, Chanyeol malah membawa selimut tebal yang terletak di sana untuk menutupi tubuh Kris yang mulai dibanjiri keringat dingin. Cuaca di musim gugur ini memang sedang tidak baik. Udara dinginnya bahkan membuat Chanyeol sempat terkena flu.

"Kau sedang mabuk, Kris."

"_I know_."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan Kris yang terkena sinar rembulan. Sambil memainkan kain tipis seprai yang didudukinya, ia menjawab, "K-kau akan marah padaku di pagi hari kalau aku tidur denganmu."

Tak mengindahkan penolakan dari Chanyeol, dengan mata yang terbuka Kris pun menarik tubuh Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya. Aksi yang sangat tiba-tiba ini mengejutkan Chanyeol sekaligus membuatnya kebingungan. Ada apa dengan Kris malam ini? padahal di lain hari Kris senang untuk memberikan Chanyeol siksaan agar dapat membuat Chanyeol jera pada sang kekasih dan meninggalkannya.

"Aku membencimu, Chanyeol." Chanyeol dapat mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada bicara yang bergetar. Sepertinya Kris menangis. "Karenamu, _dia meninggalkanku_."

Oh. Baekhyun.

"Aku harus benar-benar menyingkirkanmu bila aku ingin dengannya lagi." Kris melanjutkan, ia lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aroma buah-buahan dari shampo yang Chanyeol gunakan dapat Kris hirup. Kris tanpa sadar tersenyum muram. Sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk membuat Chanyeol memiliki cacat dengan menyakitinya secara fisik tanpa perasaan, tetapi tetap saja Chanyeol terlihat begitu _indah_ di matanya. Meski memang ada bagian hati Kris yang membenci Chanyeol setengah mati karena telah hadir di hidupnya secara tiba-tiba dan merusak kebahagian yang telah ada, tetapi tetap saja ada satu bagian lain di hatinya yang merasa tertarik pada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang dapat Chanyeol katakan untuk merespon Kris. Ia membenarkan posisinya untuk berbaring secara nyaman di samping Kris. Dua kata dari Chanyeol itu cukup untuk membuat Kris mengalirkan air matanya lebih deras. Ia jadi kembali merindukan kehidupannya di masa lalu. Di mana ia tidak akan terbebani oleh apa pun, di mana ia menjalani kehidupannya yang membahagiakan bersama Baekhyun.

Beberapa minggu setelah Kris dan Baekhyun merayakan hari jadi hubungan mereka, di suatu malam, Baekhyun menghubunginya. Ia mengajak Kris untuk bertemu di sebuah rumah makan mewah di tengah kota. Kris sempat merasa antusias dan ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Baekhyun, menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya memang menyenangkan. Tetapi keantusiasannya segera lenyap saat ia menyadari bagaimana rona wajah Baekhyun terlihat pada malam itu.

_Sesuatu yang serius akan dibicarakan_, pikirnya di malam itu. Dan ternyata hal serius yang mereka bicarakan saat itu membawa mereka pada kesedihan. Kris ingat, Baekhyun mengucapkan _kalimat itu _tepat seusai ia menghabiskan hidangan makan malamnya lalu menaruh kembali garpu dari genggamannya ke atas piring. _"Kita sudahi saja hubungan ini."_

Maka sejak saat itu, dunia Kris seperti benar-benar terkoyak. Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya membuatnya berpikir bahwa semua usahanya untuk menyingkirkan Chanyeol menjadi sia-sia. Kris merasa aneh dengan semua ini, karena ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah pada sesuatu. Kris merasa seperti orang yang telah gagal menjalani hidupnya, ia pun mulai terbiasa untuk meminum minuman beralkohol dalam jumlah yang banyak setiap malam demi melupakan sejenak perasaan kehilangannya.

Akibat terlalu banyak menangis dan tubuhnya semakin terasa lemas, Kris pun perlahan masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya. Ditemani oleh Chanyeol yang dengan manisnya mengusap-usap lengan Kris untuk menenangkan. Malam itu pun mereka sudahi dengan mengistirahatkan tubuh dalam dekapan masing-masing.

"_Goodnight_, Kris."

.

Kicau burung dan riuhnya suara daun-daun maple di halaman membuat Kris mau tak mau terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan ditopang oleh sikutnya, ia bangkit sedikit untuk melihat warna langit dari kaca jendela di hadapan ranjangnya.

Warnanya biru keabuan, mungkin ini masih sekitar pukul delapan pagi.

Kris kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Ia segera memijati pelipisnya saat rasa sakit menyerang kepala, pengelihatannya masih kabur. Ia pasti minum terlalu banyak kemarin malam. Secara refleks tangannya menelusuri kancing kemeja untuk dibuka. Kain kemeja yang Kris ingat terasa halus itu kini terasa lengket di kulit tubuhnya.

Ia hendak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang terasa tak nyaman ketika sesuatu di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang menyita perhatiannya. Beberapa tablet aspirin, segelas air minum, dan selembar catatan.

_Semoga kau sakit kepalamu lekas hilang. Aku sudah membuatkan telur orak-arik untukmu, kau bisa menghangatkannya kalau mau — Chanyeol_

Kris segera meremas kertas yang ada dalam genggamannya lalu dibuang ke lantai begitu saja. Ia mengambil satu tablet aspirin dan gelas air minum yang ada di sana, kemudian ia teguk tablet itu dengan sangat cepat. Kris tidak suka bila Chanyeol berbuat baik seperti ini padanya, karena ini menandakan bahwa Chanyeol tetap peduli dan keras kepala untuk tidak meninggalkan Kris sampai kapan pun.

Meski Kris berharap ia dapat melupakan apa yang telah dilakukannya kemarin malam dengan Chanyeol, sayangnya, ingatannya terlalu kuat untuk itu. Kris memang hanya mengingat sedikit bayang-bayang mengenai dirinya yang mengajak Chanyeol untuk tidur bersama, tetapi ia mengingat secara jelas bagaimana dirinya bersikap terlalu baik kepada Chanyeol kemarin malam.

"_Shit._" Umpat Kris tak bersuara. Ini yang Kris benci ketika dirinya sedang mabuk berat. Ia pasti berperilaku aneh kepada siapa pun.

Omong-omong soal Chanyeol, di pagi ini Kris tidak mendengar suara sedikit pun dari dapur atau dari ruang televisi. Padahal Chanyeol biasanya akan sedang menunggu Kris di dapur untuk melakukan kegiatan sarapan di pagi hari bersama—meski Kris takkan pernah melakukannya, atau Chanyeol akan sedang menonton televisi dengan _volume_ suara yang sangat rendah.

Karena merasa agak penasaran, ia pun mengintip pemandangan di luar kamarnya dengan membuka sedikit pintu di situ. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan tak menemukan siapa pun di luar. Kris mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. _Who cares_. Kalau memang Chanyeol pergi, biarkan saja.

Namun ketidakpeduliannya itu tak bertahan lama saat ponsel di dalam kantung celana kainnya bergetar. Sepertinya Kris benar-benar mabuk kemarin malam sampai ia lupa untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya sebelum terbaring di atas ranjang.

Ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan teks dari ibunya mengenai Chanyeol. Pesan pendek itu cukup untuk membuat jantung Kris berdebar kencang.

.

Sebuah mimpi buruk yang mencapai klimaks ceritanya membuat Chanyeol terbangun dari tidur dengan tubuh yang sedikit tersentak. Ia lalu melenguh terkejut, deru napasnya begitu cepat seperti sehabis berlari panjang. Setelah sekian lama Chanyeol tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun, mereka akhirnya dipertemukan kembali di dalam sebuah mimpi buruk. Chanyeol bermimpi Baekhyun membakar rumah yang ditinggalinya dengan Kris, dan itu merupakan pemandangan kabur yang benar-benar mengerikan.

Karena merasa paranoid, Chanyeol pun segera bangkit dari posisinya semula. Ia hendak memeriksa keadaan rumah, ketika tangan kekar Kris yang melingkar di tubuhnya itu menariknya untuk didekap lebih erat. _Oh, ya. Kris._ Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol tidak bernapas. Kedua pipinya terasa memanas.

Jadi ini rasanya berada dalam dekapan Kris? inikah bagaimana rasanya menjadi seperti Baekhyun? alangkah senangnya berada dalam dekapan orang yang dicintai. Chanyeol berharap momen ini takkan pernah berakhir.

Tetapi teringat akan niatnya yang ingin mengawali aktivitas di pagi hari ini, Chanyeol perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari tubuhnya. Ia secara hati-hati berjalan keluar dari kamar Kris dengan berjinjit. Mual yang biasa dirasakannya di pagi hari itu ia abaikan. Ia elusi perutnya lembut untuk menghilangkan mual tersebut.

Chanyeol pun memeriksa toilet, dapur, dan ruang televisi. Ia berdiri di ruang televisi, pandangannya mengitar ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut, untungnya tak ada kejanggalan di sana. Chanyeol takut jika ada pencuri atau siapa pun yang menyusup ke dalam rumah dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia merasa sedikit trauma sejak berkas-berkas medis yang dimilikinya hilang begitu saja. Chanyeol menyimpan kecurigaan pada Kris, karena selain Chanyeol hanya Krislah yang hampir selama dua belas jam berada di dalam rumah. Tetapi bila Kris menemukannya, mungkin ia akan memberikan reaksi, atau mungkin ia akan menyinggung hal itu pada Chanyeol. Lagipula berkas-berkas itu sudah hilang cukup lama, jadi kecurigaan pada Kris pun segera Chanyeol hilangkan.

November. Chanyeol baru ingat di bulan ini ia belum memenuhi kulkas dengan makanan. Dan ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko dengan menunggu sampai Kris mengeluhkan dirinya yang tak berguna karena berbelanja saja tidak bisa. Jadi Chanyeol pun segera mengabil _sweater_ dan dompetnya, ia pergi ke sebuah pasar swalayan yang terletak beberapa blok dari rumah mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol berbelanja. Satu jam kemudian ia kembali dengan satu kantung penuh berisi makanan dan hal-hal lainnya yang diperlukan. Ia pun mulai membuatkan sarapan untuk Kris dan dirinya. Ketika ia hendak duduk untuk lalu menyantap sarapannya, ia teringatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya dibeli di pasar swalayan.

"_Oh, God._" Bisiknya lalu berdecak kesal. Ia kembali mengenakan _sweater_ tebalnya dan pergi, tak lupa setelah meletakkan sebungkus tablet aspirin dan segelas air minum untuk Kris.

Tidak sampai beberapa langkah dari Chanyeol keluar dari rumahnya, ia dihentikan oleh pemandangan seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Orang itu tersenyum, menyapanya dengan ramah, dan berkata, "Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

Chanyeol terlihat ketakutan, ia menggigit bibirnya karena merasa gugup. "M-maaf, sepertinya tidak bisa."

"Kumohon, Chanyeol. Hanya sebentar. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan mentraktirmu minum teh."

Chanyeol berpikir untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Haruskah ia langsung lari dari tempat untuk menghindar atau kembali menolak halus ajakan itu lalu pergi? Chanyeol tanpa sadar bergumam sambil memainkan sudut kain pakaiannya ketika berpikir. "Mungkin lain kali saja." Kata Chanyeol beralasan, ia menghindari tatapan lawan bicaranya, lalu segera pergi dari tempat.

Namun sebelum benar-benar dapat pergi, ia mencekal lengan Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan penuh harap. "Kumohon, Chanyeol …. Tidak akan sampai lima menit. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun padamu. Ini mengenai hubunganku dengan Kris, dan permintaan maafku atas apa yang telah kuperbuat."

Chanyeol sekali lagi berusaha menolak ajakan tersebut dengan menggeleng kepalanya. Ia secara hati-hati melepas cengkraman tangan orang itu pada lengannya, kemudian segera pergi. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan maju, sebuah suara menghentikannya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol! Aku bersumpah, aku benar-benar menyesal." Katanya setengah berteriak dengan nada bicara yang bergetar. Ia terdengar seperti akan menangis.

Chanyeol tak menjawab ucapan orang itu. Ia berdiri diam di tempat, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada pria itu. Karena merasa tak tega menolak permintaan orang lain, pada akhirnya Chanyeol dengan berat hati berkata, "Uhm, _okay_."

"_Great! _Terima kasih_, _Chanyeol."

Byun Baekhyun, pria yang kini anehnya sedang tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol itu pun membawa Chanyeol ke suatu tempat untuk diajak berbicara—entah mengenai apa. Tadinya Chanyeol ingin menolak permintaan Baekhyun, mengingat Baekhyun telah melakukan banyak hal buruk terhadap Chanyeol terutama siksaan fisik. Tetapi Chanyeol pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun setelah usainya hubungan Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Pipimu terlihat lebih gemuk dari biasanya." Kata Baekhyun berniat untuk berbasa-basi, tetapi topik pembicaraan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa takut di dekat Baekhyun. Chanyeol jadi teringatkan pada kondisi dirinya yang sedang mengandung calon buah hati dirinya dan Kris, serta pada berkas-berkas medisnya yang kini hilang. Chanyeol harap Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal dirinya.

"O-oh, ya, mungkin karena susu coklat yang kuminum."

"Hm, _I see_." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia tersenyum, kali ini terlihat lebih tulus dan lembut sehingga membuat ketakutan yang dirasa oleh Chanyeol sedikit luntur. Sayangnya senyum lembut itu memang hanya tipuan semata. Mungkin Chanyeol akan menilai senyum lembut Baekhyun sebaliknya bila ia mengetahui sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh mantan kekasih Kris itu.

Sebilah belati tajam tersimpan manis dalam kantung celana denim Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Want to Feel Loved**

**4.**

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf." Kata Baekhyun yang terdengar agak terburu-buru. Ia dan Chanyeol kini berada di ujung jalan perumahan Chanyeol (yang sepi dari pejalan kaki) hanya untuk berbicara. Sebelumnya Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia lupa memiliki janji dengan orang lain sehingga tidak bisa mentraktir Chanyeol minum teh — _Oh, Chanyeol! Maaf, aku lupa aku harus bertemu dengan orang lain sebentar lagi. Mungkin lain kali kutraktir minum teh, tapi aku benar-benar ingin membicarakan suatu hal denganmu! _

Chanyeol tidak masalah jika ia tidak ditraktir minum teh atau sejenisnya, tetapi ia sempat berpikir bahwa setidaknya ia akan dibawa ke sebuah kafe atau suatu tempat yang memiliki tempat duduk untuk berbincang, karena kakinya sudah merasa pegal.

"Oh, _okay_." Chanyeol meresponnya pendek karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Chanyeol tidak menatap wajah Baekhyun, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan mantan kekasih Kris itu.

"Kau memaafkanku begitu saja?"

"Y-ya."

Meski Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun keseluruhan, tetapi dari ujung pengelihatannya ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. _Well, sepertinya Baekhyun memang benar-benar merasa menyesal_, pikir Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih! Maaf aku sangat _hina_ saat itu sampai tidak memikirkan apa yang kuperbuat." Ucap Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh, ia terlihat muram untuk beberapa saat—mungkin karena teringatkan perbuatan buruknya pada Chanyeol di masa lalu.

Chanyeol tidak merespon pernyataan Baekhyun yang satu ini, ia malah memainkan sudut kain pakainnya karena merasa bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kemudian tak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol mendengar lagi Baekhyun berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Dan maaf, aku tidak mentraktirmu seperti yang kujanjikan."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, ia kemudian melihat Baekhyun berjalan menjauh darinya setelah berpamitan dan tersenyum. Karena tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan, Chanyeol pun membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan ikut berjalan dari tempat. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke pasar swalayan yang arahnya berlawanan dengan ke mana Baekhyun baru saja berlalu. Sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas langkah, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya ketika terasa aura tubuh seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia tak sempat menjerit karena refleksnya sibuk menghindari sebilah belati tajam yang mengarah ke perutnya, dan untungnya refleks tersebut menyelamatkannya dari bahaya itu sehingga ia baik-baik saja. Namun tetap saja, sebagai gantinya kulit lengannya teriris panjang.

Inginnya Chanyeol bereaksi seperti menjerit atau berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang dengan cepatnya kini sedang berlari jauh dari Chanyeol atau tepatnya kabur dari tempat perkara. Tetapi ia hanya dapat diam untuk beberapa saat, masih merasa terkejut pada peristiwa yang terjadi sangat cepat itu. Tangannya bergetar dan dibasahi oleh keringat dingin, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kain wol dari _sweater_ yang digunakannya sobek, dikhiasi oleh noda kemerahan dari darah yang mengalir keluar. Karena baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengalami hal seperti ini, ia pun merasa sangat panik. Chanyeol jadi sulit berpikir untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, misalnya saja dengan segera pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Pada akhirnya dengan tangan yang bergetar, secara tak sadar Chanyeol pun menghubungi nomor ibu Kris menggunakan ponselnya untuk meminta bantuan.

.

Kris masih tidak mengerti permasalahan apa lagi yang kini Chanyeol lakukan hingga membuat ibu Kris memarahi putranya habis-habisan. Awas saja kalau ini adalah permasalahan yang konyol, Kris tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol tidur nyenyak malam ini.

"Bagus, kaudatang lebih awal dari yang dijanjikan." Kalimat yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh Nyonya Wu atau ibu dari Kris ketika ia akhirnya bertatap muka dengan sang putra. Mereka kemudian berjalan ke taman besar yang mengelilingi bangunan rumah mewah itu. Kris jadi teringatkan kembali pada masa kecilnya di mana ia sering diajak berjalan-jalan bersama ibunya di taman.

Wajah serius sang ibu membuat Kris merasa waspada pada apa yang akan mereka bicarakan mengenai Chanyeol. Akhirnya sebuah tamparan keras di pipi membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunannya. Kris merasa kebingungan sekaligus terkejut pada tindakan dari ibunya yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu.

"_What—_"

"Jangan berkomentar apa pun, kau pantas mendapatkannya!" napas Nyonya Wu sedikit tersengal, mungkin karena amarah besar yang berusaha ditahannya.

Karena tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu tanpa alasan yang jelas, Kris pun menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia juga terlihat sama gusarnya. "Apa maksudnya?!"

"_Seriously_, kau masih akan berpura-pura tidak tahu?" wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada—bahasa tubuhnya ketika marah. Sekilas matanya melirik ke arah jendela kamar yang dulu pernah menjadi milik Kris, kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Kris. "Apa aku harus beritahu _Dad_ sampai kauingin mengakuinya?"

"_Mom_, jangan bermain teka-teki." Kata Kris ikut merasa kesal. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan."

Nyonya Wu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya, ia berusaha untuk menyimpan amarahnya nanti setelah berbicara pada Kris. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu terjadi pada Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kris kembali teringatkan pada pesan teks dari ibunya mengenai Chanyeol, lebih spesifiknya sang ibu mengirimi pesan seperti,

_Ini mengenai Chanyeol, dan kau harus datang kemari._

Padahal sebenarnya banyak hal telah terjadi pada Chanyeol yang melibatkan Kris. Misalnya saja Chanyeol yang tersesat di tengah kota sehingga harus Kris jemput. Atau ketika Chanyeol digoda oleh segerombolan pria mabuk yang sedang pesta minum di ujung jalan dekat rumah, mau tak mau Kris—yang kebetulan pada saat itu sedang lewat dengan rekan kerjanya—pun segera menyelamatkan Chanyeol.

Meski begitu, seingat Kris, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengadukan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan yang dilaluinya pada siapa pun. Apalagi pada kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Kris. Jadi mungkin hal mengenai Chanyeol kali ini sangatlah _penting _sehingga melibatkan Kris dan sang ibu.

"Chanyeol dicelakai pagi ini."

Butuh waktu lama untuk Kris mencerna berita tersebut, ia mengernyitkan keningnya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia pun berkata, "Oh." dengan wajah yang nampak terkejut. Kris segera sembunyikan keterkejutannya tersebut dengan tidak berkata apa pun lagi.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawabnya cepat dengan alis yang masih bertaut.

"_Okay_," Katanya, "dan tamparan untukmu tadi karena kupikir kau yang mencelakai Chanyeol pagi ini." Lalu diam, ia pandang baik-baik putranya itu. Masih ada ketakutan yang terpancar di kedua matanya, wanita tersebut menggigiti bibirnya sambil bergumam—memikirkan haruskah ia menanyakan _hal ini_ pada putranya. Akhirnya setelah berpikir cukup lama, Nyonya Wu pun berbisik meski tak ada orang di sekitar mereka selain Kris yang dapat mendengar, "Sebenarnya yang aku ingin tanyakan adalah … apa kau yang bertanggung jawab atas luka-luka di tubuh Chanyeol?"

Seharusnya Kris memprediksikan pertanyaan ini akan datang suatu hari. Ia terlalu bodoh karena disibukkan oleh banyak hal yang tak terlalu penting di sekitarnya sampai-sampai tidak pernah memikirkan harus bagaimana ia menjelaskan hal mengenai kekerasan yang diterima oleh Chanyeol.

"Kris, aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini," Kris hendak memotong pembicaraan ibunya tetapi terhentikan, "tapi bisa kau setidaknya bersikap baik padanya?"

"_Well,_ mau bagaimana lagi? aku memang tidak suka semua hal tentang perjodohan ini."

Ibu Kris menatap putranya tak percaya. Pernyataan sederhana nan dingin dari Kris itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya mengenai Chanyeol. Padahal Nyonya Wu hanya mencoba membawa pertanyaan tersebut karena siapa tahu Kris mengetahui siapa yang telah menyakiti Chanyeol. "Jadi benar …? Kau yang melakukannya?"

Setelah berpikir baik-baik, Kris pun memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu seadanya. Saat ini ia tidak memiliki jawaban yang tepat untuk mengelak. "A-aku hanya memberinya pelajaran—" lalu ia pun bungkam seketika sambil memegangi pipinya yang terkena tamparan untuk yang kedua kali di hari ini.

Nyonya Wu terlihat sangat gusar. Air mata yang menggenang siap kapan saja untuk jatuh ke pipi. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa putranya dapat melakukan perbuatan tidak manusiawi seperti yang ditakutkannya. Ia sempat mencoba berpikir positif dengan beranggapan bahwa kekerasan fisik yang diterima oleh Chanyeol murni semata kecelakaan yang hampir setiap hari menimpa Chanyeol—persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol ketika Nyonya Wu menanyakan luka-luka di kulit tubuhnya.

"Kau beruntung kau adalah putraku dan aku ada di pihakmu," ucap Nyonya Wu agak bergetar, ia mencegah dirinya untuk tidak meluapkan seluruh amarah dan kekecewaannya pada sang putra, "jika tidak, aku sudah melaporkanmu pada polisi atas apa yang kauperbuat pada Chanyeol."

Kris tatapi rerumputan yang dipijaknya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang ibu. Sebagai responnya, ia hanya dapat menggumamkan, "_Sorry_."

"Katakan itu pada Chanyeol dan orang tuanya."

"_Mom,_"

"Juga pada _Dad_, aku tidak akan membelamu di hadapannya." Nyonya Wu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kris. Namun sebelum benar-benar menjauh, ia kembali menghadap Kris dan berdiri di hadapan putranya sangat dekat, hanya untuk membisikkan, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar berita buruk sekecil apa pun mengenai kau dan Chanyeol." Bisiknya separuh mendesis. "Ingat, Kris. Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah."

_Seorang ayah_. Hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat Kris tangkap dan terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk bahkan mengucapkan sepatah kata sebagai sebuah reaksi. Kris memang mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ibunya, tetapi ia masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan mengenai hal itu untuk dapat benar-benar _dimengerti,_ seperti _apa kau serius? Apa itu berarti Chanyeol memiliki kekasih yang lain yang tidak diketahui? _atau, _apakah ini tanggung jawabku?_

"_What?! Mom—M-mom!_" Kris berusaha mengejar ibunya yang sudah berlalu cukup jauh. Maka karena pasrah, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berteriak, "Apa maksudnya?!"

.

Hati Kris jadi merasa tak tenang. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit ia berdiri tak mau diam di hadapan pintu kamarnya yang dulu. Nyonya Wu memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang beristirahat di dalam kamar Kris, wanita tersebut juga memerintahkan putranya untuk memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol. Namun nyatanya Kris bahkan tak ingin menyentuh kenop pintu ruangan itu. Ia masih tidak siap menghadapi Chanyeol setelah mengetahui bahwa _mungkin _Chanyeol kini sedang mengandung keturunannya.

_Seorang ayah…, aku seorang ayah._

Meski Kris inginnya sang bayi bukanlah buah hatinya, tetapi ia tidak dapat mengelak begitu saja atau mengatakan bahwa ia bukan seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab. Karena—meski Kris benci mengakui ini—namun ia ingat dan tahu bahwa di masa lalu pada awal pernikahan dirinya dengan Chanyeol, serta di beberapa pekan ini, ia sudah berkali-kali meniduri Chanyeol secara paksa saat pulang larut dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Kris juga ingat bagaimana Chanyeol meronta dan menjerit untuk menolaknya.

Maka dari itu, terdapat kemungkinan besar bila Kris adalah sang ayah biologis. Dan yang paling Kris benci dari berita yang menurutnya sangat buruk ini adalah bagian di mana dirinya bertanya-tanya, _mengapa harus Chanyeol? Mengapa tidak Baekhyun saja?_

Kris merasa sangat kesal. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab tetapi sulit. Sungguh sulit, mengingat bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya, ia juga bahkan seperti tidak pernah tertarik pada orang lain dalam cara yang romantis selain pada Kris.

Masalah-masalah ini membawanya kembali pada pikiran mengenai dirinya yang ketahuan oleh sang ibu telah melakukan kekerasan fisik maupun batin pada Chanyeol, belum lagi ayah Kris itu sangat keras dan mengerikan. Yang paling Kris takutkan adalah sang ayah dan tentunya kedua orang tua Chanyeol yang berhak dan dapat kapan saja menyebarkan imej buruk Kris pada orang-orang. Masalahnya, imej buruk tersebut dapat mengakhiri karier Kris, dan ia sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"_God_." Gumamnya sangat pelan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kris menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati untuk memberanikan diri membuka pintu di hadapannya.

Suara yang pertama kali menyambut pendengaran Kris dari dalam ruangan itu adalah suara televisi yang sedang menayangkan siaran ulang kartun. _Oh, Spongebob Squarepants. _Tidak heran memang, mengingat selera Chanyeol yang begitu kekanak-kanakan. Contohnya saja piyama baru yang sedang dikenakan Chanyeol itu; piyama biru muda dengan pola berulang _Doraemon_. Kris merasa terkejut karena ternyata ada juga piyama seperti itu untuk ukuran Chanyeol. Kecuali bila memang ibu Kris yang sengaja membuat dan memberikannya hanya untuk Chanyeol.

Kris pandangi punggung kepala Chanyeol, perlahan-lahan kakinya berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan langkah yang hampir tak bersuara. Mungkin karena faktor karpet yang menjadi alas lantai di sana, atau karena Kris tidak ingin mengganggu perhatian Chanyeol yang tertuju pada layar kaca di hadapannya.

Chanyeol yang sedang duduk nyaman di atas sofa empuk itu masih tak menyadari kehadiran orang baru di dekatnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sebuah boneka _Teddy_ _Bear_ berukuran hampir menyaingi tubuhnya yang masih memiliki kartu harga. Tangan kirinya yang terluka ia biarkan tergolek di atas sofa. Dari balik sofa tersebut, Kris dapat melihat ada banyak tulisan tangan ibunya pada perban yang melilit tangan kiri Chanyeol, contohnya seperti _Get well soon, sweetie! _Serta ada sebuah gambar yang Kris asumsikan gambar Rilakkuma. Inilah salah satu hal yang Kris benci dari sang ibu. Wanita itu senang sekali memanjakan Chanyeol dalam hal apa pun, ia juga menganggap Chanyeol seperti putra kandungnya sendiri.

Kris berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tampilan Chanyeol yang kini sangat menggemaskan itu. Pipi gempal yang kemerahan, tatanan rambut yang tidak rapi, serta bibir yang sedikit dikerucutkan membuat Kris tak sadar telah membawa dirinya untuk berjalan semakin mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang terkekeh geli menyaksikan adegan lucu dari televisi pun segera menutup mulutnya dan menoleh pada _objek asing_ yang kehadirannya masih baru di ruangan ini. Chanyeol melenguh terkejut saat menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya, spontan ia menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di balik boneka yang sedang dipeluknya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya berpandangan, momen itu tak bertahan lama.

"M-maaf, Kris." Kata Chanyeol ragu-ragu, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kris dengan perasaan takut.

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanya Kris datar. Ia masih pada posisi yang sama; berdiri tegak di hadapan sofa yang diduduki Chanyeol.

"Uhm, untuk …, untuk—u-untuk—" entahlah. Chanyeol hanya merasa ia harus meminta maaf pada Kris atas apa pun yang telah dilakukannya. Dulu Chanyeol masih ingat Kris pernah berkata padanya bahwa apa pun yang dilakukan Chanyeol itu salah.

"Siapa yang mencelakaimu?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia merasa terkejut karena Kris ternyata mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Pertanyaan tersebut terlalu spontan untuk Chanyeol. "U-uh ya, dia, uhm …, orang yang kebetulan lewat."

"Orang yang kebetulan lewat ingin mencelakaimu?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, ia masih merasa gugup berada di dekat Kris. Chanyeol kemudian memainkan bulu halus boneka yang dipeluknya untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari Kris. Sedangkan Kris berusaha keras untuk tidak menoleh pada perut Chanyeol yang tertutup sebagian oleh boneka besar dalam pangkuannya. _Apa benar itu milikku? Oh, God…._

"Bukannya aku perhatian, _okay_? _Mom_ menyuruhku untuk menanyakan ini padamu."

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mengangguk. Ia melirik Kris sekilas, hanya sekilas. Ia tidak ingin ketahuan tersipu malu hanya karena melihat tampilan wajah Kris yang pagi ini begitu tampan.

"_Well, _kau jangan menyentuh barang-barang berhargaku di sini." _Ucapan random._ Kris tahu itu, hanya saja ia tidak ingin sunyi membuat atmosfer di antara mereka menjadi terasa canggung. "_Baseball_ _bat_-ku, lalu koleksi sepatuku, dan foto-foto itu."

Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Kris di mana terdapat foto-foto yang dimaksud. Foto-foto tersebut adalah foto-foto Kris bersama keluarga, sahabat, dan _Baekhyun_.

.

Sudah Kris tendang berulang kali, ia banting pukulannya juga, dan berteriak tidak jelas saat melakukan semua hal itu. Tetapi pintu mahogani ruang kerja di hadapannya tak kunjung terbuka. Ada apa dengan ruang kerjanya di pagi ini? Apa ada seseorang yang sengaja menguncinya dari dalam? Apa ini ulah ibunya lagi? Tetapi Kris ingat betul bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah memperlakukan Chanyeol secara buruk atau membuat interaksi dengannya, jadi ini pasti bukan karena dirinya yang dihukum karena telah menyakiti Chanyeol. Kris bahkan dengan baik hatinya membiarkan Chanyeol hidup dengan tenang sampai tangannya hampir pulih kembali.

Ini pasti sesuatu yang lain. Mungkin memang ini ulah sang ibu, tetapi ini pasti mengenai suatu hal yang lain.

"_Damn it._" Umpatnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia pijati pelipisnya yang berdenyut kencang, tiba-tiba saja semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa pusing.

"Tuan Wu,"

Kris berdecak kesal sebelum memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara; seorang wanita—salah satu pegawainya—yang sedang berdiri menghadap Kris. Wanita tersebut membawa sebuah amplop besar. "Untuk hari ini kau bisa minta bantuan pada Jongdae." Kata Kris sinis, masih terbawa rasa kesal oleh ulah konyol ibunya.

"U-uhm, Nyonya Wu menitipkan ini." Ia berucap hampir berbisik karena ia merasa terintimidasi oleh sikap Kris yang pagi ini begitu acuh tak acuh.

Kris tidak langsung membuka amplop tersebut. Ia membawanya pergi ke sebuah kedai kopi di dekat kantornya terlebih dahulu. Udara yang dingin seperti ini memang cocok untuk merokok sambil menyesap kopi hitam panas yang asapnya mengepul di udara.

Dengan posisi duduk, suasana, dan lingkungan yang sangat nyaman, Kris pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka isi amplop yang ibunya titipkan. Sebenarnya amplop tersebut tidak terlalu besar, mungkin sekitar sebesar satu ubin. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa lembar kertas, salah satu yang diambil pertamanya adalah sebuah kartu pos bergambar menara jam _Big Ben_. London?

_Spend your free time by doing your and Chanyeol's honeymoon here, darling! _— _much love from mom_

Kris segera memeriksa kertas-kertas lainnya yang ada di dalam amplop tersebut. Terdapat beberapa lembar brosur, dan dua tiket pesawat. Ia memeriksa tanggal tiket penerbangan yang tertera di sana, dan segera menyesali aksinya tersebut.

_17 November_.

Oh, tidak. Di hari itu…,

Kris memiliki janji di hari tersebut untuk bertatap muka dengan mantan kekasihnya dengan tujuan membicarakan hubungan mereka yang akan bersatu kembali.

_._

_._

_._

**_tbc_**


End file.
